The present disclosure relates to a jaw closure detection system for performing electrosurgical procedures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a jaw sensing system that detects and/or confirms jaw closure about tissue and/or detects the relative angle of two opposing jaw members relative to one another when tissue is engaged therebetween.